


La quiete

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Irene Adler, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Sherlock e John sono sposati e vivono insieme. Possono dire di avere raggiunto un rapporto equilibrato e appagante per entrambi. Fino al giorno in cui la Donna appare nelle loro vite. E nulla sarà più come prima.





	1. Un tea a Buckingham Palace

Benvenuti alla quinta parte di questa serie Omegaverse. Sherlock e John si sono sposati, hanno consumato e hanno iniziato la loro vita insieme. Spero che nessuno si aspetti che sia tutta rose e fiori. Prometto, però, che sarò particolarmente buona e nessuno soffrirà. Almeno non troppo.

I personaggi non mi appartengono e scrivo per diletto.

Se il racconto dovesse ricordarne altri, mi dispiacerebbe molto, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.

Che l’avventura abbia inizio. Buona lettura.

Il sole aveva percorso una parte del suo cammino, spostandosi nel cielo limpido e terso, completamente privo di nuvole. La temperatura della stanza, in cui si trovava John, si era abbassata sensibilmente. Un brivido percorse il corpo stanco del dottore. Ogni giorno che passava, l’Omega si sentiva sempre più debole. Era faticoso persino girare le pagine dell’album di fotografie preparato per Sherlock, ma il medico non voleva fermarsi. Doveva essere sicuro che il regalo per il suo amato Alfa fosse perfetto. Con un sospiro, John voltò altre pagine, testimoni del loro legame dopo le nozze.

John non rimase subito gravido, ma l’Alfa non si preoccupò. Sherlock non sembrava né interessato né smanioso di allargare la famiglia. Quando notava che l’Omega si preoccupava per il ritardo nel concepimento di un erede, l’Alfa scrollava le spalle: “Ci hanno già pensato Mycroft e Gavin a garantire una discendenza alla nostra famiglia. Probabilmente il mondo non è pronto per troppi Holmes tutti insieme. Potremmo alzare inopportunamente la media dell’intelligenza della razza umana, facendo infuriare la maggioranza della gente, che finalmente comprenderebbe la propria stupidità, ma non saprebbe come mettervi un freno,” sentenziava con un ghigno sardonico sulle labbra. John rideva sommessamente alla battuta del marito e scuoteva la testa. Non era sicuro di quanto Sherlock dicesse cose del genere per distrarlo o perché vi credesse veramente. Inoltre, trovava incredibile che sbagliasse sempre il nome del cognato. Una volta John aveva chiesto al marito perché lo facesse e, con la sua solita espressione beffarda, Sherlock aveva risposto: “Per fare arrabbiare Mycroft, ovviamente!”

Malgrado l’atteggiamento arrogante e sfrontato del giovane Holmes, John era felice con lui. Vivevano a Londra, in una zona tranquilla, al 221B di Baker Street in un appartamento su due piani. La loro padrona di casa era una anziana Omega vedova, che trattava Sherlock e John come se fossero stati i figli che non aveva mai avuto. John aveva trovato un lavoro part time in una piccola clinica vicino a casa, dove era apprezzato dai colleghi e dai pazienti. La cosa che, però, più intrigava l’Omega erano le indagini in cui Sherlock era coinvolto da Scotland Yard o da qualche privato.

La loro collaborazione investigativa cominciò per caso. Durante un’indagine, Sherlock era improvvisamente uscito dal proprio mutismo e aveva spiegato a John per filo e per segno come avessero trovato il cadavere e come si presentasse la scena del crimine. John, incuriosito, aveva posto alcune domande, che si rivelarono determinanti per condurre Sherlock a comprendere chi fosse l’assassino. In preda all’entusiasmo, l’Alfa aveva baciato appassionatamente l’Omega: “Lo sapevo che tu mi saresti stato utile per le mie indagini! Se fossi venuto con me sulla scena del delitto, avrei risolto questo caso molto più in fretta. Vorresti diventare il mio aiutante sul campo? In fin dei conti, sei un medico. Un ex militare. Non vedresti nulla che tu non abbia già visto,” propose con grande aspettativa. John poteva vedere il desiderio di Sherlock brillare nei suoi occhi dalle iridi di quell’incredibile azzurro chiarissimo. Era talmente bello e affascinante, quando era così felice, che John avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per vederlo sempre con quella luce nello sguardo.

Rispose di sì.

Quella notte fecero l’amore con una passione e una intensità, che non avevano mai sperimentato prima, quasi avessero fatto un ulteriore passo avanti nella loro relazione. Divennero una coppia affiatata, nel matrimonio come nel lavoro.

Ridevano e scherzavano.

Correvano dietro a ladri e assassini.

Rischiavano le loro vite per risolvere un caso, ma si guardavano sempre le spalle l’uno con l’altro e insieme sembravano invincibili. Sembrava che nulla e nessuno potesse separarli o ferirli.

Erano Sherlock e John, soli contro il mondo.

Fino al giorno in cui arrivò lei.

**Un tea a Buckingham Palace**

John guardò il viso della donna, che lo fissava intensamente dalla fotografia in bianco e nero, attaccata nella pagina dell’album. Aveva ritagliato quell’immagine da un giornale. Lei guardava diritta dentro l’obbiettivo.

Spavalda.

Sicura.

Al limite dell’arroganza e della sfrontataggine.

Erano trascorsi tanti anni, da allora, ma il cuore di John provò ugualmente una fitta dolorosa, nell’osservare quelle labbra carnose e quegli occhi neri come la pece e profondi come un abisso, dove sprofondare senza più riuscire a riemergere. Ricordava ancora il suo profumo. Così piacevole. Così seducente. Così profondamente _Alfa_. Eppure, fu grazie a lei che Sherlock e John scoprirono di non essere immuni all’amore

Non era da tutti i giorni essere portati a Buckingham Palace. Sherlock giurava e spergiurava che Mycroft vivesse lì, che quella fosse casa sua, non della Regina. Ovviamente, il maggiore degli Holmes rispondeva a queste affermazioni con un’alzata di occhi al soffitto o con grugniti furibondi, a seconda del grado di esasperazione raggiunto durante la discussione. John aveva sempre trovato affascinante e divertente lo strano rapporto che intercorreva fra i fratelli Holmes. Non capiva mai fino a che punto si comportassero in quel modo distaccato e scostante l’uno con l’altro per abitudine o per un reale sentimento di disaffezione. Era certo di avere visto occhiate affettuose intercorrere fra i fratelli, ma ogni volta che ne aveva parlato, era stato trattato come se fosse stato un pazzo visionario. John aveva deciso di rinunciare a capire i due fratelli e di godersi lo spettacolo dei loro siparietti, cercando di non apparire troppo divertito.

La mattina in cui tutto iniziò, Sherlock e John si trovavano in cucina, dove stavano facendo una colazione abbondante per recuperare le energie spese durante il Calore, quando due uomini, che erano ovviamente due ufficiali addetti alla sicurezza di sua maestà, apparvero nell’appartamento pretendendo di essere subito seguiti, senza spiegare dove sarebbero andati e perché. Sherlock si era rifiutato: “Io non eseguo gli ordini di nessuno, soprattutto quelli provenienti dal Governo Inglese,” aveva sentenziato, avvolgendosi nel lenzuolo, che stava usando come unico capo di abbigliamento. Non avendo casi in corso, il consulente investigativo aveva deciso che fosse inutile vestirsi. Il desiderio di accoppiarsi non svaniva istantaneamente con il termine del Calore e Sherlock riteneva che doversi spogliare nuovamente fosse solo una perdita di tempo. Quindi, non era inusuale che trascorresse il giorno dopo la fine del Calore girovagando nudo per casa.

John aveva sorriso ai due uomini, scrollando le spalle e scuotendo la testa, per fare loro capire che lui non poteva farci nulla. Che non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincere Sherlock a seguirli. Con un sospiro rassegnato, i due uomini sollevarono Sherlock di peso, trasportandolo fino all’auto. John aveva velocemente raccolto qualche vestito per il marito ed era andato con loro. L’auto aveva i finestrini oscurati, ma né Sherlock né John erano preoccupati. Sapevano di non essere in pericolo perché quel prelievo forzato aveva la firma di Mycroft. Quando l’auto si fermò e uno dei due uomini aprì la portiera, scoprirono di essere stati portati nientemeno che a Buckingham Palace. Mentre attendevano in un salotto elegante, seduti entrambi sullo stesso divano, Sherlock fece l’occhiolino a John: “Ti avevo detto che questa è casa di Mycroft. E tu non mi volevi credere,” ghignò.

John non sapeva bene che cosa rispondere o come comportarsi. In fin dei conti, erano pur sempre in casa della famiglia reale e gli sembrava quantomeno disdicevole mettersi a sghignazzare apertamente. Sherlock, però, non faceva nulla per facilitargli il compito. Restare serio e compassato era alquanto difficile, avendo accanto il marito che, avvolto semplicemente in un lenzuolo, pensava se sottrarre un posacenere o qualche altro soprammobile come souvenir. Finalmente Mycroft fece il suo ingresso, con la schiena ritta e un portamento regale, da padrone di casa, che fece scoppiare John in una sincera e piena risata.

Il maggiore degli Holmes alzò un sopracciglio: “Per favore, comportatevi da persone adulte! Ricordatevi dove ci troviamo,” sbuffò, seccato.

“Siamo a casa tua, fratello, caro. Quindi, dimmi, per quale motivo non dovremmo comportarci come sempre?” Ribatté Sherlock, serafico.

Mycroft si sedette nel divano di fronte a loro, mentre un maggiordomo entrava per posare un vassoio con una teiera, quattro tazze e un piatto con dei biscotti, su un tavolino posto fra i loro divani. Evidentemente qualcuno doveva unirsi a loro per prendere parte a quella improvvisata riunione di famiglia. A un cenno di Mycroft, il maggiordomo se ne andò, senza versare il tea.

“Perché siamo qui?” Domandò John, curioso.

“Mi sembra logico. Mycroft voleva la nostra compagnia per il tea,” sogghignò Sherlock, osservando il fratello che versava il liquido ambrato nelle quattro tazze.

“Non essere stupido, fratello caro, e vestiti,” sibilò Mycroft, con voce irritata.

“Io non sono stupido,” ringhiò Sherlock, irrigidendosi improvvisamente. John poteva sentire la tensione fra i due fratelli. La frase del maggiore aveva scatenato qualcosa nel minore. L’Omega non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa, ma poteva essere questa la chiave per comprendere il complicato rapporto fra Mycroft e Sherlock. Prima che John potesse approfondire la questione, un quarto uomo entrò nella stanza. Con un certo disappunto da parte di John, si trattava di un altro Alfa. Tutta quella esibizione di potenti feromoni Alfa era piuttosto fastidiosa per il giovane Omega, che si sentì quasi soffocare. L’uomo, vestito in modo elegante, si andò a sedere acconto a Mycroft, ignorando il non abbigliamento di Sherlock,: “Vedo la somiglianza. Quest’uomo è tuo fratello. Senza ombra di dubbio,” esordì, con un sorriso divertito.

“Ora Sherlock si veste o lo vesto io a forza,” ordinò Mycroft.

“Vorrei proprio che provassi a farlo,” lo sfidò Sherlock.

“Io, invece, vorrei evitare di chiamare l’esercito per dividere i fratelli Holmes. – intervenne lo sconosciuto, in tono accondiscendente – Che cosa posso fare per convincerla a vestirsi, signor Holmes?”

“Chi è il cliente?” Domandò Sherlock, seccamente.

“La padrona di questa casa,” rispose lo sconosciuto.

“Bene. Ora posso vestirmi. Ci voleva tanto, Mycroft? Sempre a fare il misterioso, come se si trattasse di un affare di stato!” Bofonchiò petulante.

John si limitò a fissare il pavimento, per evitare di scoppiare a ridere, e rimase con una espressione il più indifferente possibile sul viso, fino a quando il marito non tornò, perfettamente vestito.

“Ditemi. Sono pronto,” esordì Sherlock, accomodante.

“Supponiamo che qualcuno vicino alla nostra datrice di lavoro abbia commesso un errore dettato dalla gioventù e dalla ingenuità. – spiegò lo sconosciuto, mentre Mycroft serviva il tea – Supponiamo che esistano delle fotografie che, se rese pubbliche, potrebbero mettere in notevole imbarazzo la nostra datrice di lavoro. Supponiamo che la persona, che possiede queste fotografie, non ci abbia fatto delle richieste, ma pretenda di avere lei, signor Holmes, come mediatore. Lei sarebbe disposto ad aiutare la nostra datrice di lavoro?”

John si irrigidì: “Perché quella persona ha chiesto espressamente di Sherlock?” Domandò in tono allarmato.

“Vuole un interlocutore super partes,” rispose Mycroft, in tono sbrigativo.

“Accetto,” affermò Sherlock, sornione.

“Accetti?” Chiese John, sorpreso.

“Certo. Anche solo per conoscere una persona che tiene in scacco la corona inglese e tutto il suo seguito!” Ribatté Sherlock, appoggiando la tazza di tea, ancora piena, sul tavolino davanti a lui.

Mycroft prese delle fotografie e le allungò al fratello: “Si chiama Irene Adler. È una giovane Alfa che svolge una attività un po’ particolare. È una dominatrice. Sottomette gli altri Alfa e li fa sentire come se fossero il più misero degli Omega, senza offesa John. – aggiunse con un cenno della testa rivolto al cognato – Una giovane nipote della nostra datrice di lavoro si è rivolta a lei, senza rendersi conto di che cosa stesse per scatenare. Abbiamo offerto denaro alla signora Adler, ma sembra che non sia interessata. Ha preteso che tu fossi il mediatore, fratello caro,” terminò, con un cenno di irritazione nella voce.

Sherlock stava studiando le fotografie della giovane Alfa con interesse. Alcune provenivano dal sito della donna ed erano particolarmente provocanti. Altre erano fotografie scattate durante la sorveglianza, cui la aveva sottoposta Mycroft, per carpire i punti deboli della donna, da sfruttare per porre fine al ricatto. Evidentemente, gli uomini di Mycroft non dovevano avere trovato nulla di utile o loro non sarebbero stati lì. John sbirciò le immagini che il marito stava guardando con tanto interesse. Irene Adler era una donna che non sarebbe passata inosservata nemmeno se lo avesse voluto. E lei non faceva nulla per non farsi notare. L’Omega notò una luce diversa brillare negli occhi del marito. Il cuore si strinse in una leggera morsa. Avrebbe preferito che Sherlock avesse rinunciato al caso, ma non poteva chiederglielo. Si erano sposati per dovere. Erano diventati amici. Colleghi. Partner nel lavoro. Amanti. Però non erano innamorati. Non si erano mai detti parole sdolcinate come “Ti amo.” Questo non era previsto fra loro. John ignorò la morsa. Osservò il marito alzarsi dal divano pieno di energia ed entusiasmo: “Sarà interessante interagire con una persona che sta tenendo in scacco la famiglia più potente del Regno! – affermò allegramente, uscendo dal salotto – Andiamo a casa a cambiarci, John. Dobbiamo andare a conoscere la signora Irene Adler!”

John seguì il marito. Lo avrebbe seguito ovunque. In silenzio. Lui non avrebbe mai abbandonato Sherlock, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Può sembrare strano che John metta nell’album della vita che ha condiviso con Sherlock una fotografia di Irene Adler. Come potrebbe sembrare strana quella che apparirà nel prossimo racconto. Però Irene e la prossima donna sono quelle che faranno comprendere ai due uomini quale sia il vero legame che li unisce. Che li costringeranno a dare il reale nome al sentimento che provano l’uno per l’altro.

Grazie a chi abbia letto questo capitolo e decida di andare avanti in questa avventura.

A domenica prossima.

Ciao.


	2. La Donna

Era stato tutto molto strano.

Il sole splendeva su Londra ed era una giornata piacevolmente calda. Sherlock e John stavano rientrando a casa, dopo la visita inattesa a Buckingham Palace, ridendo come due ragazzini, mentre l’ignaro autista di Mycroft li stava accompagnando a Baker Street con una delle solite auto nere. Sherlock era riuscito, chissà come e chissà quando, a sottrarre un posacenere dal salotto di sua maestà. John non osava pensare a che cosa avrebbe detto il maggiore degli Holmes, nel momento in cui avessero notato l’assenza dell’oggetto e compreso chi lo avesse preso, ma la situazione era così surreale, che non riusciva a essere arrabbiato con Sherlock o scandalizzato dal suo comportamento infantile. L’Omega era scoppiato a ridere di cuore e l’Alfa si era unito a lui, in una delle sue rare risate spontanee.

Era stato tutto ordinario.

Arrivati a casa, Sherlock aveva impiegato _ore_ per decidere che cosa indossare per incontrare Irene Adler. John lo aveva aspettato pazientemente, guardando un paio di episodi di Doctor Who. Incuriosito da tanta attesa, era entrato nella loro camera, trovando il letto invaso dagli abiti scartati da Sherlock. Sembrava che tutto ciò che di solito si trovava dentro al guardaroba dell’Alfa, ordinatamente appeso, si fosse magicamente trasferito sul loro letto. L’Omega aveva alzato un sopracciglio e fissato il marito: “Lo sai che dovrai mettere tutto a posto, prima di andare a dormire, vero?”

“Certo che riordineremo il letto, prima di notte! Altrimenti, come possiamo andare sotto le coperte, con tutta quella roba sopra?” Aveva ribattuto Sherlock, come se l’osservazione di John fosse stata completamente assurda e fuori luogo.

“Riordinerai. Seconda persona singolare. Cioè tu,” aveva puntualizzato John.

I due si erano fissati negli occhi per qualche secondo. Per enfatizzare la propria presa di posizione, il dottore aveva persino incrociato le braccia sul petto. Per tutta risposta, il consulente investigativo aveva raccolto gli abiti dal letto, li aveva buttati dentro al guardaroba e lo aveva chiuso, girandosi verso il marito con un irriverente sorriso pieno di soddisfazione sulle labbra. John aveva roteato gli occhi e sospirato, senza commentare.

Era andato tutto bene.

Sherlock aveva chiesto a John di colpirlo, per presentarsi a casa Adler fingendo di essere stato aggredito. Il medico non capiva il perché di quella buffa sceneggiata. Se la signora Adler aveva espressamente chiesto di Sherlock come intermediario, doveva conoscerlo o avere preso informazioni su di lui. La dominatrice doveva avere visto qualche fotografia del consulente e sapere quale aspetto avesse. Non si sarebbe certo fatta ingannare da un livido su una guancia. L’Omega aveva comunque obbedito diligentemente all’ordine impartitogli dal proprio Alfa. Non voleva fare la parte dell’Omega testardo e disobbediente. Inoltre, chi era lui per negare un pugno a Sherlock Holmes?

Sì.

Era stato tutto perfetto.

Fino al momento in cui il cuore di John saltò un colpo.

Era stato tutto perfetto.

Fino al momento in cui John capì che il suo mondo stava per crollare e i suoi sogni di una vita serena stavano per andare in pezzi.

**La Donna**

John non aveva colpito Sherlock troppo forte. Per quanto, a volte, l’Alfa lo esasperasse e l’Omega dovesse usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non reagire, John non si arrabbiava mai veramente con Sherlock fino al punto di prenderlo a pugni con cattiveria. Quindi non gli aveva fatto molto male. Un segno leggero, però, c’era e John voleva medicare il piccolo taglio di Sherlock. In attesa della padrona di casa, era andato a prendere un piccolo contenitore con dell’acqua fredda e un asciugamano pulito. Entrando nel salotto, in cui aveva lasciato il marito, John si trovò davanti una scena che gli gelò il sangue. Una donna, bellissima e completamente nuda, incombeva seducente su Sherlock. E lui non la stava respingendo. Non stava facendo nulla per allontanarla.

Anzi!

La stava guardando come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più affascinante e intrigante in tutta la propria esistenza. Fu in quel momento che John comprese che la sua vita con Sherlock Holmes, come la aveva vissuta fino a quel giorno, era finita.

Ricordando quel momento, John si era spesso chiesto perché Sherlock e Irene si fossero girati all’unisono verso di lui. Era stato molto silenzioso e la porta era spalancata, quindi non potevano averlo sentito entrare. Se fosse stato una sdolcinata ragazzina adolescente, avrebbe potuto supporre che avessero sentito cadere a terra i pezzi del suo cuore infranto. John, però, era un uomo adulto. Un medico. Un ex soldato. Non riusciva proprio a vedersi calato nei panni dell’adolescente disperata, perché innamorata del bellissimo ragazzo di turno e non ricambiata. Decisamente questo era un ruolo che non si confaceva a John Watson. No. Probabilmente aveva emesso qualche verso. Di sorpresa, ovviamente. Oppure erano stati attratti dal suo odore di Omega. Sì. Probabilmente doveva essere stato il suo profumo a distrarre i due Alfa dalla schermaglia di stuzzicante seduzione che stavano giocando l’uno con l’altra. John non avrebbe mai soddisfatto la propria curiosità, ma non era poi così importante avere una risposta. L’unica cosa che ricordava, erano due teste di capelli corvini che si voltavano con un movimento elegante e simultaneo verso di lui, mentre quattro occhi fissavano il loro sguardo intenso e indagatore su di lui. John si sentì avvampare. Percepì chiaramente il calore partire dal centro del petto e salire, invadendo il viso e le orecchie. Sapeva di essere arrossito violentemente: “_Nemmeno avessi dieci anni_,” si rimproverò fra sé e sé.

Un sorriso vorace increspò le labbra rosso fuoco di Irene Adler: “L’Omega John Holmes, presumo,” mormorò, come se stesse facendo le fusa.

Fu in quel momento che John riuscì a riprendere il controllo della propria mente e del proprio corpo. Irrigidì la schiena e serrò le labbra: “Sono il _dottor_ John Watson, sposato con l’uomo su cui lei è praticamente sdraiata, signora Adler. Le sarei grato se indossasse qualcosa. Non che mi scandalizzi la sua nudità, come le ho detto sono un medico e lei non è certo la prima donna che vedo nuda. Credo, però, che sarà più confortevole per tutti discutere delle sue richieste alla Corona se indosserà un abito,” ribatté, in tono cortesemente gelido.

Irene Adler si drizzò e si mise di fronte a John, spavalda e senza fare nulla per nascondere le proprie parti intime: “Davvero non le piace quello che vede, dottor Watson? Eppure, le posso assicurare che si divertirebbe con me. Potrei insegnarle qualche giochetto per intrattenere suo marito, che sono sicura troverà estremamente interessante e intrigante. Anzi… mi lasci dire che sarebbe divertente fare una bella cosa a tre. Sherlock da una parte… io dall’altra… lei in mezzo… le faremmo provare sensazioni che non può nemmeno immaginare. Mi creda, dottore, le piacerebbe,” sussurrò, in tono suadente.

“Grazie per la gentile offerta, ma sono costretto a declinarla. Anche mio marito potrà certamente confermarle quanto io sia convenzionale e tradizionale. Preferisco gli uomini e le cose solo a due,” sibilò John, controllando a stento la rabbia e lo sdegno per la proposta della donna.

Irene Adler scoppiò a ridere, divertita: “Non sa che cosa si perde, dottore,” ridacchiò, strizzando l’occhiolino al medico. Prese il cappotto di Sherlock dal divano e se lo infilò, mentre si andava a sedere su una poltrona, proprio accanto al consulente investigativo. John raggiunse il marito sul divano, ma si guardò bene dal medicarlo. In quel momento avrebbe voluto prenderlo nuovamente a pugni, per non essere intervenuto nello scambio di battute che lui aveva avuto con la donna.

“Direi che sia giunto il momento di giocare a carte scoperte, signora Adler…”

“Irene…” sussurrò la donna in tono seducente. Sherlock continuò, come se non lo avesse interrotto: “… ha chiesto che io facessi da mediatore fra lei e la Corona per…”

“No,” lo interruppe nuovamente la donna.

Stavolta Sherlock la fissò interdetto: “No?”

“Sì, ho chiesto il suo… tuo intervento. Potremmo essere un po’ meno formali? Tutti questi conformismi mi stancano,” propose Irene, in tono annoiato.

“Concordo. Essere costretti ad adeguarsi a comportamenti perbenistici fa disperdere energie che potrebbero essere utilizzate in modo più adeguato e producente,” sorrise Sherlock.

“Non avevo dubbi che vi sareste trovati d’accordo sull’inutilità delle buone maniere,” ringhiò John, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di rimprovero dai due Alfa. Il medico non si fece intimidire. Ricambiò incrociando le braccia sul petto e sistemandosi meglio sul divano. Irene e Sherlock tornarono a fissarsi, come se l’Omega non fosse stato presente nella stanza.

“Come ti spiegavo, Sherlock, ho chiesto il tuo aiuto, ma non come mediatore. Io non ho alcuna intenzione di ricattare la famiglia reale. Ho scattato quelle fotografie per puro scopo lavorativo, non per pretendere denaro dai miei clienti o per renderle pubbliche.”

“Certo, come no. Un angioletto, con aureola e ali, e coda” borbottò John in tono basso, quasi non volesse farsi sentire, ma facendosi udire benissimo.

Sherlock sbuffò infastidito, ma non fece commenti. Con un cenno della testa e un lieve sorriso invitò la donna a proseguire. Gli occhi chiari di Irene brillarono maliziosi, facendo irritare ancora di più John. Il dottore sapeva che si stava comportando in maniera assurda. Irragionevole. Infantile, persino, ma non poteva farci nulla. Si sentiva minacciato. Vedeva in quella bellissima Alfa un pericolo per il suo matrimonio con Sherlock e doveva impedire che lei si insinuasse nelle loro vite. John non capiva da dove nascesse questo sentimento irrazionale, quasi primordiale. Lui non era mai stato possessivo o territoriale. Fra lui e Sherlock c’era un matrimonio di convenienza, non una promessa di eterno amore. La gelosia non avrebbe mai dovuto fare capolino nel loro rapporto, ma John sentiva questa spinta e non riusciva a tenerla sotto controllo. Vedere che Irene Adler trovava il tutto molto divertente, lo stizziva ancora di più.

“Qualcuno ha cercato di rubare il cellulare con cui ho scattato le fotografie. Fortunatamente il furto è stato sventato, ma il ladro potrebbe non desistere. Se quel cellulare cadesse nelle mani sbagliate…” Irene non ebbe modo di terminare la frase. Tre uomini armati fecero irruzione nella stanza.

“Tutti in ginocchio con le mani sulla testa,” ordinò quello che sembrava il capo. Era un Alfa, alto, moro e ben piazzato. Anche gli altri due erano Alfa. John non li guardò. Abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento, perché fu investito da un’ondata di nausea. Si sentiva come se stesse per vomitare. Non voleva fare la figura dell’Omega impaurito, bisognoso della protezione del proprio Alfa. Lui non aveva mai avuto bisogno di essere difeso da altri. Soprattutto Alfa. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente. Non poteva crederci, ma aveva paura! Lui! Che era stato per mesi in servizio come soldato in una zona di guerra! Stava decisamente succedendo qualcosa di strano.

“Apri la cassaforte e dammi il cellulare, così ce ne andremo senza che nessuno si faccia male,” il capo del commando parlò nuovamente.

“Vi darò tutto quello che volete, ma non fateci del male,” mormorò Irene, con voce tremante. Si alzò da terra e si diresse verso il camino. Spostò uno specchio, scoprendo una cassaforte incassata nella parete: “Ora inserirò la combinazione e potrete avere tutto quello che c’è dentro,” continuò con lo stesso tono spaventato, voltandosi verso il capo della banda, ma cercando Sherlock con lo sguardo. Il consulente investigativo fece un leggero cenno di assenso con la testa. Irene digitò una sequenza di numeri sulla tastiera della cassaforte, sbloccò la maniglia e spalancò lo sportello, buttandosi di lato, mentre Sherlock spingeva John a terra. Un colpo di pistola esplose nella stanza. Il capo del commando cadde a terra, con un foro in mezzo alla fronte e un’espressione sorpresa sul viso. Sherlock attaccò l’uomo che lo stava sorvegliando. John scattò in piedi e mise fuori combattimento il terzo Alfa. Il suo addestramento militare ebbe la meglio sull’istinto, che gli gridava di raggomitolarsi sul pavimento e lasciare che fosse il suo Alfa a prendersi cura di lui. Nella stanza cadde un silenzio irreale.

“Dobbiamo scappare! Non sappiamo in quanti fossero e non abbiamo più il vantaggio della sorpresa,” sussurrò Irene, con urgenza. Afferrò la mano di Sherlock e lo condusse velocemente verso un’uscita secondaria. Arrivati all’esterno, si fermarono il tempo necessario per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, poi iniziarono a correre. Sherlock e Irene mano nella mano. John li seguiva. Un gusto acido gli riempì la bocca, ma non disse nulla. Non era quello il momento di comportarsi da Omega isterico. Prima dovevano raggiungere un porto sicuro, poi avrebbe messo in chiaro le cose con quella donna, che stava cercando di portargli via ciò che era suo.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Se per caso qualcuno dovesse pensare che il racconto rasenti l’ironico, soprattutto in alcuni punti, vorrei ricordare che questi sono i ricordi di John, che sa perfettamente come si sia conclusa la storia, quindi può ripensarci anche con un po’ di allegria.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia e la serie.

Grazie per il kudos e le subscriptions. 

L’appuntamento è sempre per domenica prossima.

Ciao!


	3. Una scoperta inattesa

Testimoni indifferenti da centinaia di anni delle vicende umane, gli oscuri e stretti vicoli di Londra videro passare lo strano trio, che correva in cerca di un rifugio sicuro. John seguiva i due Alfa senza chiedersi dove stessero andando. Aveva notato che Sherlock aveva preso il comando della fuga e li stava conducendo verso una meta precisa. Sempre tenendo una presa ben salda sulla mano di Irene Adler. La parte razionale di John cercava di convincerlo che Sherlock volesse impedire alla donna di fuggire e sparire nel nulla. Un’altra vocina dispettosa e insistente, invece, insinuava che quella stretta rappresentasse il desiderio di Sherlock di proteggere e mettere in salvo una persona preziosa e importante per lui.

Che non era John.

Il cuore dell’Omega batteva veloce, non solo per la corsa. A causa di quella lotta interiore, che lo stava lacerando, John non aveva fatto caso a dove si stessero dirigendo. Con sua grande sorpresa, si bloccarono davanti al 221B di Baker Street. Respirando rumorosamente, Sherlock infilò una mano nella tasca del suo cappotto, ancora indosso a Irene. Mentre il consulente frugava nella tasca, la donna gli sorrise maliziosamente: “Cerchi qualcosa o stai tastando la merce?”

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso: “Cerco le chiavi. Non importunerei mai una signora in pubblico,” sfilò il mazzo dalla tasca e aprì la porta. John digrignò i denti, ma nessuno sembrò notarlo. Salirono le scale in silenzio ed entrarono nel salotto, illuminato dal sole e rinfrescato dall’aria, che entrava dalla finestra aperta. John fu l’ultimo a mettere piede in casa. Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e si appoggiò con la schiena all’uscio, con gli occhi serrati, cercando di riprendere il controllo del respiro e dei battiti del cuore.

“Chi erano quegli uomini?” La voce baritonale di Sherlock ruppe il silenzio della stanza, appena disturbato dal rumore del traffico di Londra.

“Non saprei. – rispose Irene – Sono in tanti che vorrebbero mettere le mani sul mio cellulare. Non ci sono salvate solo fotografie compromettenti di personaggi influenti e importanti. Mi è capitato di registrare confessioni imbarazzanti o di scaricare documenti riservati, che potrebbero interessare potenze straniere o persone poco raccomandabili. Quegli uomini possono essere stati mandati da chiunque.”

John spalancò gli occhi: “A quanti ha proposto di comprare quelle informazioni? Perché questa non è altro che un’asta al rialzo, vero? Lei ci sta solo usando come guardie del corpo, in attesa di trovare il giusto acquirente,” accusò irritato.

“Una donna non rimane giovane e avvenente in eterno. Non potrò continuare a fare il mio attuale lavoro ancora per molto. Devo pure garantire un futuro sereno e tranquillo per me, per la mia Omega e per i nostri eventuali figli,” rispose Irene, scrollando le spalle con elegante noncuranza.

“Lei non è altro che una ricattatrice, una…”

“Adesso basta, John. Stai mancando di rispetto alla nostra ospite,” intervenne Sherlock, in tono severo.

John fissò il marito a bocca aperta, completamente spiazzato dalle sue parole: “Io starei facendo… che cosa?” Sbottò, in un tono più alto di un’ottava, di cui si pentì immediatamente. Non voleva fare la figura dell’Omega isterico, ma non riusciva a controllare le proprie reazioni.

“Vai dalla signora Hudson e chiedile di prestarti qualcosa. La nostra ospite non indossa nulla, sotto al mio cappotto e io lo rivorrei indietro, senza causare imbarazzo alla signora,” continuò Sherlock, in tono autoritario.

“Irene. Ricordi, Sherlock, che eravamo concordi che tu mi chiamassi Irene? Niente formalismi fra noi. Inoltre, se mi chiami signora mi fai sentire tanto vecchia. A meno che tu non voglia che giochiamo con il frustino che vedo sulla mensola del camino. In quel caso, però, dovresti chiamarmi Padrona,” mormorò la donna, con una voce così sensuale, da sembrare una gatta che stesse facendo le fusa.

“Le ricordo che Sherlock è un uomo sposato, _signora_. Il coniuge sono io e sono qui,” ringhiò John, trattenendosi a stento dal buttare la donna fuori di casa.

“John. I vestiti. Ora!” Ordinò Sherlock, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Irene.

John divenne paonazzo, fissando allibito il marito. Sherlock non si era mai rivolto a lui usando quel tono. L’Omega sentiva la rabbia e la nausea salire dentro di lui. Con i pugni stretti sibilò: “Agli ordini, _signore_,” e uscì, sbattendo la porta.

**Una scoperta inattesa**

Scese rumorosamente gli scalini e bussò con troppa veemenza alla porta della padrona di casa. La signora Hudson aprì l’uscio con un’espressione più sorpresa che offesa: “John, caro, che cosa è successo?” Domandò interdetta.

Il dottore scosse la testa, come se avesse bisogno di schiarirsi le idee: “Le chiedo scusa, signora Hudson, non volevo essere irrispettoso.”

“Oh, no, caro, non ti preoccupare. Posso capire se sei arrabbiato con Sherlock. Quel benedetto ragazzo ha il tatto di un elefante in un negozio di cristalli. Farebbe perdere la pazienza anche a un santo. Ogni tanto avrebbe proprio bisogno di una bella lavata di capo,” l’anziana Omega sorrise con comprensione, facendosi da parte in modo da permettere a John di entrare in casa.

Il giovane Omega non poté che corrispondere il sorriso, grato per la solidarietà dimostrata dalla donna: “Sarebbe così gentile da prestarmi qualcosa da vestire? È molto lungo spiegare come sia accaduto, ma una nostra ospite sta indossando esclusivamente il cappotto di Sherlock. Sono sicuro che la signora sarebbe più a proprio agio con qualcosa di più indosso. Possibilmente femminile.”

“Certo che ti presto qualcosa. Ho giusto alcuni capi che volevo eliminare e che non mi importa se non tornano indietro. Deve essere un caso stimolante, se avete una cliente senza abiti,” la signora Hudson ridacchiò, in tono complice.

“Non è una nostra cliente. Però è molto interessante,” mormorò John.

La signora Hudson tornò dalla propria stanza e osservò il dottore per qualche secondo. Sorridendogli in modo materno, gli allungò alcuni vestiti e domandò: “Lei è così bella?”

Il giovane Omega sentì le lacrime salirgli negli occhi, ma riuscì a impedire che rigassero le guance arrossate. Anche questo era decisamente strano e fuori luogo. John non era mai stato così emotivo. Non aveva tempo di chiedersi perché provasse emozioni così insolite e rispose sinceramente all’anziana donna: “Se fosse solo molto bella, non mi preoccuperei più di tanto. Sherlock non la noterebbe nemmeno. Il fatto è che quella donna è molto intelligente e nulla intriga più mio marito di uno scontro alla pari. Lei sa benissimo che per Sherlock e per Mycroft l’umanità è composta per lo più da esseri banali e stupidi. Trovare qualcuno che tenga loro testa, li entusiasma al punto che dimenticano tutto il resto.”

La signora Hudson batté leggermente una mano sull’avambraccio di John: “Fossi in te, non perderei il sonno per quella donna, caro. Potrà anche essere intelligente, ma Sherlock ha sposato te, non lei. Una volta risolto il mistero, lui perderà ogni interesse per quella donna e ne dimenticherà l’esistenza, mentre tu sarai sempre al centro delle sue attenzioni. Insieme ai suoi casi, ovviamente,” lo rassicurò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Grazie, signora Hudson, lei è sempre la migliore,” sorrise John, lasciando un bacio leggero sulla guancia della donna.

“Giovanotto, se io fossi più giovane non esiterei a portarti via a quell’insensibile di tuo marito, ma, data la mia veneranda età, mi limito a darti dei saggi consigli,” si schermì la donna, con una risatina divertita.

“E io fuggirei con lei in capo al mondo,” John le strizzò l’occhio e risalì verso il salotto. Il suo umore era migliorato. La signora Hudson aveva ragione. Concluso il caso, Irene Adler sarebbe svanita dalle loro vite e Sherlock se ne sarebbe dimenticato. Con passo più leggero, John salì le scale, ma il suo cuore profondò nella disperazione più nera, quando aprì la porta.

Negli anni seguenti, Sherlock e John non parlarono mai di Irene Adler e degli eventi che seguirono il suo ingresso nelle loro vite. Era come se avessero sottoscritto un tacito accordo per non affrontare quell’argomento così delicato e doloroso. Erano usciti da quell’avventura più uniti e forti di prima, consapevoli dei reali sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro, ma incapaci di parlare di quello che era accaduto.

Ancora una volta, quel giorno John si trovò davanti uno spettacolo che fece perdere un battito al suo cuore. Il salotto era avvolto dal silenzio. Persino Londra taceva, curiosa di vedere che cosa sarebbe successo, e aveva zittito gli usuali rumori caratteristici della grande città. Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona. Irene era seduta sul tavolino, davanti a lui, completamente protesa verso il maschio Alfa. I loro visi erano vicinissimi. Si sfioravano appena, non si toccavano, ma emanavano una tale forza di attrazione l’uno per l’altra che sembrava innaturale che le loro labbra non si fossero ancora fuse in un bacio pieno di passione e sensualità. Sherlock aveva le lunghe e affusolate dita di una mano sul polso di Irene, come se ne stesse valutando i battiti del cuore. Insieme erano così belli, da offuscare la luce stessa che filtrava dalla finestra. Non per la prima volta, da quando aveva incontrato il marito, John si chiese che cosa avesse trovato Sherlock, perfetto, bellissimo e intelligente Alfa, in un Omega spezzato e insignificante come lui. Non era degno del meraviglioso uomo che gli aveva fatto l’onore di sposarlo. Quella donna, invece, sarebbe stata la sua compagna ideale. In tutto e per tutto. Sherlock Holmes e Irene Adler, insieme, erano la personificazione della perfezione.

“Ho portato i vestiti per la signora Adler,” si sentì dire, con voce dura e tagliente. Poteva anche essere solo uno stupido Omega, ma non si sarebbe fatto compatire comportandosi come se fosse stato un piagnucoloso coniuge in cerca di attenzioni.

I due non si voltarono. Erano così presi l’uno dall’altra, da non avere sentito quello che John aveva detto.

“Io vado alla clinica. Oggi ho il turno del pomeriggio. Ci vediamo più tardi,” salutò, appoggiando gli abiti sul divano. Prima di uscire di casa si voltò ancora una volta a guardare i due Alfa. Sherlock e Irene si fissavano negli occhi. Sembravano due magneti che non avessero ancora deciso se attrarsi o respingersi a vicenda, ma che, nel frattempo, avessero creato il vuoto intorno a loro.

Il breve viaggio in metropolitana fu solitario e gelido. John non riusciva a non pensare a che cosa stesse accadendo a Baker Street. Nella sua mente si susseguivano immagini di Sherlock e Irene, nudi e avvinghiati, che facevano sesso appassionatamente, tentando di prendere il sopravvento l’uno sull’altra. Quando arrivò nel proprio studio, il giovane medico era ormai rassegnato a fare la parte del terzo incomodo. Non sarebbe stato il primo Omega a essere ripudiato dal proprio Alfa per legarsi a un altro Alfa.

“Buon pomeriggio, dottor Watson, come mai è qui?” Trillò una voce allegra, piena di aspettativa. John si voltò verso la porta e si trovò davanti il viso sorridente di Kitty Sinclair, la giovane e minuta infermeria Omega che lo assisteva durante le visite.

“Buon pomeriggio, Kitty. Sono arrivati i risultati degli esami che ho richiesto per la signora Wilde?” Domandò John in tono stanco, mentre si infilava il camice.

L’infermiera aggrottò la fronte, leggermente interdetta, ma si riprese subito: “Sì. Li ho messi nel fascicolo della signora Wilde, sulla scrivania.”

“John! Che cosa ci fai qui? Pensavo che oggi avresti trascorso l’intera giornata a casa con Sherlock, come tuo solito,” il dottor Mike Stamford mise la testa dentro lo studio, sorridendo malizioso. Il medico era un Alfa dall’aspetto atipico. Non troppo alto e in evidente sovrappeso, iniziava a perdere i capelli, ma era sempre sorridente e disponibile. Aveva frequentato l’università con John e si erano casualmente ritrovati a lavorare nella stessa clinica, riallacciando in breve tempo la loro vecchia amicizia e divenendo uno il confidente dell’altro.

“Sherlock è impegnato in un caso che gli ha affidato il fratello,” fu la risposta laconica di John, che si era seduto alla scrivania e aveva iniziato a leggere gli esiti degli esami clinici, cui era stata sottoposta la signora Wilde.

Kitty e Mike si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa. John si stava comportando in modo insolito. Sembrava triste e malinconico, due aggettivi difficilmente associabili all’usuale comportamento del giovane Omega. Con un cenno del capo, Mike fece capire all’infermeria di lasciarli da soli.

“Vado a cambiare la medicazione al signor Fulton,” si giustificò Kitty e uscì.

Mike si sedette in una delle sedie davanti alla scrivania di John, che continuò a leggere la cartella clinica della paziente, ignorando la presenza dell’amico. L’Alfa non disse nulla, ma continuò a fissare l’Omega, come se stesse cercando di leggergli nella mente. Dopo quasi cinque minuti di silenzio, John appoggiò con un gesto secco la cartella clinica sulla scrivania e alzò gli occhi sull’amico: “Che cosa vuoi?” Sbottò, esasperato.

“Siete giovani. Avete tempo per concepire un erede. Se, però, qualcosa ti preoccupa, posso fissarti un appuntamento con il dottor Spencer Jones. Sai che lui è uno dei migliori andrologi di Londra e manterrà la massima riservatezza sugli esiti della visita. Nemmeno quell’impiccione di tuo cognato scoprirà nulla.”

“Premesso che non credo proprio che si possa nascondere qualcosa a Mycroft, perché pensi che io sia preoccupato dal fatto di non restare gravido? Potremmo avere deciso di non avere figli,” ribatté John, stizzito.

“Sei rientrato prima dal Calore. Sei decisamente frustrato. Quindi ho pensato che il test di gravidanza fosse risultato negativo e che voi ne foste rimasti delusi. Se hai solo discusso con tuo marito, ti chiedo scusa per essermi intromesso,” si giustificò Mike, in tono dolce e comprensivo.

“Il test… oh,” John realizzò che non lo aveva fatto. Era consuetudine che l’Omega si sottoponesse al test di gravidanza subito dopo il termine del Calore. L’eventuale concepimento doveva essere diagnosticato il prima possibile per proteggere il genitore e il feto da ogni eventuale pericolo o problema. John se ne era completamente dimenticato. Lui e Sherlock erano stati prelevati dagli uomini di Mycroft e portati a Buckingham Palace prima che lui avesse il tempo per farlo.

“Non lo hai fatto?” Chiese Mike, sorpreso.

John scrollò le spalle: “No. Sai… Mycroft…” e lasciò la frase in sospeso, come se quel nome fosse sufficiente a spiegare tutto.

“Allora lo facciamo subito,” disse Mike, scattando in piedi e prendendo una scatolina da uno degli armadietti. John si alzò con un sospiro, prese la confezione porta dall’amico e andò nel bagno attiguo allo studio, immaginando già il risultato del test. In pochi secondi, la finestrella del tester si colorò di blu. John la fissò stranito, come se non ne comprendesse il significato. Non poteva essere. Doveva esserci un errore. Spalancò la porta e si diresse all’armadietto, dove prelevò un’altra confezione. Tornò in bagno, con il cuore in gola. L’attesa fu spasmodica. Ogni secondo sembrò durare un’eternità. Anche il secondo tester si colorò di blu. John era incredulo.

Era gravido.

Dentro di sé aveva il figlio di Sherlock Holmes.

Questo poteva parzialmente giustificare alcune strane reazioni emotive che aveva sperimentato nelle ultime ore. Gli ormoni della gravidanza avevano iniziato a preparare il suo corpo ai cambiamenti che sarebbero subentrati nei mesi seguenti, influenzando anche il suo stato emotivo.

Sì. Questa era l’unica e logica spiegazione al fastidio provato nel vedere Sherlock e Irene insieme. L’Omega insito in lui voleva avere l’esclusiva attenzione del proprio Alfa, ora che portava in grembo il loro bambino. L’Omega voleva che l’Alfa si prendesse cura e proteggesse lui e il frutto della loro unione.

John scosse la testa, avvilito: “Fantastico. Sto per trasformarmi in un Omega debole e insicuro, bisognoso di rassicurazioni e protezione da parte del proprio Alfa. Proprio il tipo di uomo che Sherlock detesta di più,” borbottò fra sé e sé.

Di tutti i Calori trascorsi con Sherlock, questo era decisamente il meno adatto per rimanere incinto. Quel concepimento aveva un pessimo tempismo. Sembrava quasi che lo avesse fatto apposta per legare a sé Sherlock, che stava per ripudiarlo, e per impedirgli di coronare il suo reale sogno d’amore. Quel bambino stava per diventare il centro di una tempesta e l’Omega non era sicuro di riuscire a proteggerlo dagli eventi che stavano per travolgerlo.

**Angolo dell’autrice **

So di averlo già scritto, ma ci tengo a sottolineare e ricordare che tutto è raccontato dal punto di vista di John. Questo per non far “sgridare” troppo Sherlock.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo il racconto e la serie.

L’appuntamento è per la prossima domenica .

Ciao.


	4. Broken Strings

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso. Era stato così sorpreso dall’esito del test di gravidanza, da perdere completamente la cognizione del tempo. John non sapeva che cosa pensare di quella scoperta inattesa. Si riscosse quando una mano gli sfiorò delicatamente una spalla. Solo allora si rese conto di essere seduto sul pavimento del bagno, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete, le gambe raccolte al petto e le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia. In una mano stringeva ancora il tester, il cui colore blu testimoniava il suo sorprendente risultato.

“John, stai bene? Sei chiuso qui dentro da quasi dieci minuti. Ho bussato, ma non mi hai risposto. Ho temuto che stessi male e sono entrato,” gli stava dicendo un titubante Mike.

Il giovane Omega alzò la testa, per guardare l’amico negli occhi: “È positivo,” mormorò, incredulo.

“Cosa?”

“Il test. È positivo,” ripeté John, con un po’ più di convinzione. Era come se dicendolo ad alta voce la gravidanza diventasse improvvisamente reale.

“Aspetti un bambino? Ma è fantastico! Congratulazioni, John! Hai visto che ti stavi preoccupando per nulla?” Sorrise Mike, pieno di entusiasmo.

“Già,” borbottò l’Omega.

“Non sei contento? Avevo capito che tu e Sherlock voleste dei bambini,” l’euforia dell’Alfa si ridusse notevolmente, scoraggiata dalla strana reazione dell’amico.

“Sai che questi test possono sbagliare. Devo fare il test delle urine, per essere sicuro. Sì. Deve essere così. Il risultato del test è sbagliato,” affermò John, in tono deciso, alzandosi e tornando nello studio. Mike lo seguì, completamente confuso: “John, scusa, fermati un attimo e parliamo. Perché il test deve essere sbagliato? Ne hai fatti due. I risultati sono diversi?”

“No. Sono entrambi positivi, ma sono ambedue errati. Deve essere così. Capisci?”

“A dire il vero, no. Non ti comprendo,” sospirò Mike.

John era tornato a chiudersi in bagno, ma ne uscì in pochi minuti con una provetta: “Ora la porto in laboratorio e faccio eseguire il test di gravidanza. Vedrai che ho ragione e che risulterà negativo,” sorrise, convinto. Doveva essere così. In quel modo, Sherlock avrebbe potuto ripudiarlo, ottenendo la propria libertà per unirsi a Irene. A quel pensiero, una fitta al cuore trafisse il petto di John. L’aria si bloccò in gola, come se non trovasse la forza di arrivare fino ai polmoni. L’idea di perdere Sherlock era straziante, ma John era disposto a tutto, pur di vederlo felice.

Anche a rinunciare a Sherlock, al suo Alfa, per sempre.

**Broken Strings**

John arrivò al laboratorio di analisi leggermente trafelato, seguito da Mike, che aveva fatto fatica a tenere il suo passo. La stanza era vuota. Il turno dei tecnici era terminato ed era rimasta solo la responsabile, la dottoressa Anne Curtis, che stava controllando alcuni risultati per firmare le risposte, seduta alla scrivania nel suo ufficio. La donna era una Alfa di mezza età, con corti capelli precocemente ingrigiti e penetranti occhi neri. Era alta e magra. Portava all’anulare sinistro la fede del suo primo e unico matrimonio. Il suo Omega era morto da circa un anno, ma la donna non aveva ancora superato il trauma per la perdita. Alzò gli occhi dalle carte che stava leggendo, per osservare con curiosità i due uomini che stavano entrando nella stanza: “Che cosa posso fare per voi, signori?” Domandò, con un sorriso cordiale.

“Scusa il disturbo, Anne, ma potresti eseguire un test di gravidanza? Un mio paziente ne ha bisogno urgentemente,” rispose John, allungando la provetta.

La donna si alzò dalla sedia, andando incontro all’Omega e alzando un sopracciglio: “Un paziente, eh?” Ripeté scettica, prendendo il contenitore.

“Sì. Un paziente. Non è necessario che il test e l’esito risultino agli atti. Penso io a informare l’interessato,” insisté John, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

La donna osservò il giovane per qualche secondo, come se stesse valutando la richiesta: “Ti ricordi che l’aborto è illegale, vero, John?” Chiese, con una punta di tristezza nella voce.

“Nessuno sta pensando di abortire. Questo te lo posso giurare sul mio onore,” la rassicurò l’Omega.

“Confermo,” si intromise Mike.

La donna prese la provetta e si avvicinò a uno dei microscopi. Il tempo si dilatò nuovamente per John. Sembrava che si rifiutasse di trascorrere. Avrebbe voluto mettere fretta alla dottoressa, perché aveva l’impressione che si stesse muovendo al rallentatore. L’Omega riuscì a impedirsi di sbuffare o di incalzare la donna, ben consapevole del fatto che fosse la sua ansia a rallentare il tempo. Finalmente la Curtis terminò l’analisi e si voltò verso i due uomini, con un sorriso felice sulle labbra: “Congratulazioni, John. Stai per avere un bambino,” lo informò.

John ignorò che Anne avesse compreso che il paziente fosse lui. Si sedette su uno sgabello, con un’espressione disperata sul viso.

Mike gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla: “Che cosa sta succedendo, John?”

“Sapete che Sherlock ed io ci siamo sposati costretti dalla legge, non certo per amore. Avere un bambino non era una nostra priorità, ma non abbiamo fatto nulla per ostacolare un concepimento. Abbiamo lasciato che fosse il fato a decidere se concederci un bambino oppure no. Avremmo accettato qualsiasi esito. Almeno fino a oggi,” spiegò l’Omega, con un sospiro.

“E oggi, che cosa è cambiato?” Chiese Anne.

“Oggi Sherlock ha conosciuto qualcuno di cui potrebbe innamorarsi. Con questa gravidanza, però, lo sto intrappolando in una unione che lui non ha voluto. Quella legge è veramente assurda. Su questo pianeta siamo in tanti, che bisogno c’è di costringere le persone a sposarsi e a mettere al mondo dei figli? Perché non pensare che si possa incontrare l’anima gemella a trenta o quaranta o cinquanta anni?”

“Sei sicuro che Sherlock sia attratto da questa persona?” Domandò Mike.

“Sì,” mormorò John.

“Hai ragione. È assurdo costringere persone che non si conoscono a sposarsi, ma io vi ho visti insieme. Ho notato come vi guardate. E ti assicuro, John, che ho visto coppie che si erano dichiarate eterno amore scambiarsi sguardi meno complici dei vostri. Non puoi decidere che cosa provi Sherlock. Devi parlare con lui. Dirgli della gravidanza. Vedrai che ti stai sbagliando,” ribatté Mike, con veemenza.

“Io non conosco tuo marito, ma so che questi matrimoni combinati possono creare tanta insicurezza, soprattutto in un Omega all’inizio della gravidanza. Sono d’accordo con Mike. Devi avere fiducia nel tuo Alfa e parlare con lui. Anche io sono sicura che tu stia ingigantendo il problema, che probabilmente nemmeno esiste. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene,” concordò Anne, rassicurante.

John passò uno sguardo da uno all’altra. Forse avevano ragione. Forse si stava sbagliando. Forse aveva frainteso ciò che aveva visto. Sherlock era sempre stato comprensivo e disponibile. Avevano sempre affrontato tutto insieme e lo avrebbero fatto anche questa volta. Mike e Anne avevano ragione. Doveva parlare con Sherlock. Pieno di ottimismo, John salutò i due colleghi e tornò a Baker Street, sopprimendo i propri timori e deciso ad avere completa fiducia nel marito.

Quando entrò nel salotto, sentì aleggiare nell’aria il profumo di Irene, mescolato a quello di Sherlock. I due odori si erano fusi in una fragranza seducente e piacevole. Nell’appartamento regnava il silenzio.

“Sherlock?” Chiamò John, mentre una strana agitazione si impossessava di lui. Nessuno rispose. “Sherlock?” Riprovò, andando in camera da letto. Era vuota. Il dottore si rese conto di avere trattenuto il fiato, fino a quel momento. Aveva temuto di trovare il marito a letto con Irene, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altra. Il fatto che la casa fosse vuota, spazzava via le previsioni più nere di John, anche se la solita vocina fastidiosa ipotizzava che i due Alfa fossero usciti insieme a pranzo, per festeggiare il loro amore appena sbocciato. L’Omega stava per mettersi a cercare un eventuale messaggio lasciato dal marito, quando sentì qualcuno correre lungo la scala. La porta si spalancò e un trafelato Sherlock irruppe nel salotto, come una folata di vento: “Lei è qui?”

“Irene Adler?” Domandò John, interdetto.

“Certo che sto parlando di Irene Adler! Di chi altro potrei chiederti?” Ribatté Sherlock, furioso.

“Io vi ho lasciati qui e sono andato al lavoro. Sono appena rientrato e non c’era nessuno. Che cosa è successo?” Spiegò l’Omega, tentando di non fare trapelare l’irritazione che provava.

“Se ne è andata! – sbottò Sherlock, muovendosi irrequieto per la stanza e alzando le braccia in alto, con un gesto irritato – Doveva cambiarsi e le ho detto che poteva usare la nostra camera da letto. Ci stava impiegando troppo tempo, così ho bussato, ma lei non mi ha risposto. Quando ho aperto la porta, ho trovato la stanza vuota e la finestra spalancata. Irene è fuggita!”

Sentire il marito pronunciare il nome della donna fu una coltellata al cuore. John notò anche che Sherlock era più preoccupato che arrabbiato: “Sono certo che la signora Adler sia in un luogo sicuro. Mi è sembrata una donna che sappia come prendersi cura di se stessa. Avrà un posto in cui rifugiarsi fino a quando le acque si saranno calmate. Si metterà presto in contatto con te,” rassicurò il marito.

“Non sappiamo con chi abbiamo a che fare. Potrebbe essere già nelle mani di chi le stava dando la caccia e io non posso aiutarla!” Ringhiò Sherlock.

“Dov’è il tuo cappotto?” Domandò John, notando che il marito non lo aveva indosso.

“Non lo so! Che importanza vuoi che abbia? Devo trovare Irene! Forse Mycroft mi può aiutare. Attraverso le sue telecamere, sparse per la città, il mio grasso fratello ficcanaso vede tutto ciò che accade a Londra. Stavolta potrebbe tornarci utile,” borbottò, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca.

John serrò le labbra, per non ribattere bruscamente all’Alfa. Andò in camera da letto, non sapeva nemmeno lui perché. La finestra era ancora spalancata e entrava un vento gelido. Il tempo stava per cambiare. Si avvicinavano nubi minacciose, che promettevano di portare una fitta coltre di neve sulla città. Tornando verso la porta, notò il cappotto del marito appeso al gancio posto sull’uscio. Lo prese e lo portò con sé in salotto: “Il tuo cappotto è qui. Forse la signora Adler ha lasciato qualche indizio.”

Sherlock prese il cappotto dalle mani di John e frugò nelle tasche. Il dottore vide il marito impallidire. Quasi vacillando, il consulente investigativo si lasciò cadere sulla sua poltrona.

“Che cosa c’è?” Chiese l’Omega, preoccupato.

Sherlock estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca in cui era infilata la mano. John fissò il cellulare senza capire. Che cosa c’era di così preoccupante in quel semplice oggetto, ormai diffusissimo? Sussultò al suono dell’arrivo di un messaggio. Il cellulare che Sherlock stringeva in mano, però, non si illuminò. Fu allora che John comprese la reazione del marito. Quello non era il suo cellulare. Era quello di Irene Adler. Il prezioso telefono in cui la donna aveva rinchiuso tutti i propri segreti. E l’assicurazione per la sua sopravvivenza.

“Irene mi ha lasciato il suo cellulare. Vuole dire che pensa di non riuscire a sfuggire a chiunque la stia perseguitando. Forse ha registrato i segreti della persona sbagliata e ora pagherà con la vita la sua avventatezza,” mormorò, sconvolto.

“Non puoi esserne sicuro, Sherlock. Forse lei ha lasciato qui il telefono affinché tu lo custodissi. Probabilmente starà aspettando di valutare le offerte dei diversi acquirenti e verrà a prenderlo quando dovrà consegnarlo al vincitore dell’asta,” John tentò nuovamente di rassicurare il marito.

“Come fai a non capire? Troveremo presto il cadavere di Irene Adler! La sua morte sarà il segno ineluttabile del mio più grande fallimento. Avrei dovuto proteggerla. Invece lei si è consegnata al suo carnefice per salvare noi,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono duro e gelido. Con un gesto secco, lanciò il cappotto sulla poltrona di John e fissò il cellulare di Irene come se volesse carpirne i segreti. John osservava l’Alfa, con il cuore che batteva impazzito. L’espressione ad un tempo atterrita e dura di Sherlock faceva capire all’Omega quanto tenesse alla donna scomparsa. Non ci voleva la mente geniale degli Holmes per comprendere che Sherlock si fosse innamorato di Irene e che fosse disperato per la sua scomparsa.

“Il telefono è protetto da una password. Riuscirò a trovarla e ad accedere ai segreti di Irene. Quando saprò che cosa nasconde questo cellulare, capirò chi la abbia uccisa e gliela farò pagare,” sibilò Sherlock.

John si portò una mano al ventre. Non poteva sentire muovere il bambino. Lui era solo un minuscolo ammasso informe di cellule, che appartenevano sia a John sia a Sherlock. Eppure, l’Omega sapeva di non potere rivelare la notizia all’Alfa. Sentiva che non era il momento. Non poteva distrarre il marito dal suo caso. Forse Irene era ancora viva e poteva essere salvata. John se lo augurava, perché così avrebbe potuto affrontare la sua rivale ad armi pari. Lottando per conquistare il cuore di Sherlock con una antagonista pericolosa, ma viva. Forse Irene era veramente morta e John doveva lasciare che il marito trovasse il suo assassino, ottenendo giustizia per la bella Alfa. Solo così Sherlock poteva lasciarsi il ricordo di quella donna alle spalle e continuare con la sua vita.

“_Non è un bugia. È solo una piccola omissione. Rinviare l’annuncio è un peccato veniale. Non può fare del male a nessuno,”_ si disse John, per convincersi che la sua decisione fosse giusta. Sapeva che stava facendo la cosa sbagliata. Sapeva che era errato avere dei segreti con il proprio partner. Eppure, in quel momento non vedeva altre possibilità. Nascondere l’esistenza del loro bambino era l’unico modo che avesse John per dimostrare a Sherlock il proprio amore. L’Omega sussultò leggermente.

Amore.

Quella parola lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato. Lo folgorò con la potenza del suo significato. Era inutile nascondersi. Non poteva continuare a mentire a se stesso.

John amava Sherlock.

Era un sentimento cresciuto nel corso del tempo. Iniziato come una forma di profonda amicizia e grande rispetto, che si era lentamente evoluto, fino a diventare vero amore. E per amore di Sherlock, John era disposto a qualsiasi cosa. Anche a perdere se stesso.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Uno dei due (ovviamente John, visto che è quello che sta raccontando la storia) ha finalmente ammesso di essere innamorato dell’altro. Naturalmente non poteva essere tutto semplice. Non potevano parlarsi sinceramente o non sarebbero stati loro. Inoltre, confessiamolo: a noi Johnlocker non piace vincere facile. Ci sarà un po’ da penare, ma sappiamo già che andrà a finire tutto bene.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo il racconto e la serie.

Grazie per i kudos.

A domenica prossima. Perché sappiamo tutti che non ci siamo davvero liberati di Irene Adler. Giusto?

Ciao!


	5. Vigilia di Natale a Baker Street

Il Natale si stava avvicinando e Londra aveva indossato il suo abito più bello, fatto di luci colorate e canzoni melodiose. Persino la gente sembrava più allegra e felice. Solo Sherlock Holmes e John Watson non erano stati coinvolti dallo spirito natalizio. Il giovane Omega aveva fatto l’albero, sollecitato dalla signora Hudson, che lo aveva aiutato nell’impresa. Sherlock si era rifiutato di unirsi a loro: “Non ho alcuna intenzione di perdere il mio prezioso tempo adeguandomi a questa insensata tradizione,” aveva sentenziato in tono acido, prima di uscire dall’appartamento, sbattendo la porta.

John aveva sospirato, rassegnato al pessimo umore del marito, mentre la signora Hudson aveva scrollato le spalle e sorriso: “Quando vedrà il vischio appeso alla porta, non potrà che adattarsi alla tradizione e baciare il suo paziente consorte. Oppure gli darò una bella tirata d’orecchie!”

John continuava a mantenere segreta la propria gravidanza e aveva costretto Mike e Anne a giurare che non avrebbero rivelato ad anima viva il suo attuale stato.

“Lo sai che non ha senso celare questa notizia. Sherlock prima o poi si accorgerà che il tuo odore sta cambiando. Sentirà anche quello del bambino. A che pro non dirgli nulla?” Aveva obiettato Mike, in tono ragionevole.

“Lo so che non potrò rinviare l’annuncio per molto tempo, ma ora non è proprio il momento di informare Sherlock che stiamo per diventare tre. È impegnato in un caso molto importante e delicato. Non voglio che si distragga. Gli dirò tutto, ma solo quando riterrò che sia il momento giusto,” aveva spiegato John.

“In un rapporto di coppia, più a lungo si omette qualcosa, più diventa complicato spiegare perché lo si sia fatto. Siete sposati, John! Non puoi nascondere una gravidanza. Soprattutto considerando il fatto che vi siete sposati proprio per avere un figlio. Questa notizia dovrebbe rasserenare Sherlock e permettergli di concentrarsi meglio sul proprio lavoro,” aveva replicato Anne.

“Capisco le vostre perplessità, ma so che cosa sto facendo. Vi garantisco che questa è la decisione migliore che io possa prendere in queste circostanze. Manterrete il mio segreto, fino a quando non sarò pronto a dirlo a mio marito?” aveva insistito John.

I due medici si erano guardati negli occhi e avevano capito che non sarebbero riusciti a convincere John a cambiare idea. Malgrado non fossero d’accordo con lui, avevano capito che il giovane Omega si trovava in una posizione delicata e non avevano voluto metterlo in difficoltà. Così avevano acconsentito a mantenere il suo segreto.

Natale si avvicinava. Londra si era vestita a festa. Però al 221B di Baker Street nessuno era felice.

**Vigilia di Natale a Baker Street**

La sera della Vigilia di Natale, John aveva invitato i cognati, i nipoti, il suocero e la signora Hudson per una piccola cena, in attesa della mezzanotte, quando avrebbero scartato i regali, mentre la famiglia Watson sarebbe venuta per il pranzo di Natale. Era la prima volta che trascorrevano la Vigilia e il Natale a Baker Street. Di solito erano Mycroft e Greg a invitare la famiglia a casa loro per la Vigilia. Il giorno di Natale era dedicato ai Watson, che allestivano un sontuoso pranzo nella loro villetta. Quell’anno John aveva insistito per trascorrere le feste con entrambe le famiglie a Baker Street. Sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta per annunciare la propria gravidanza, prima agli Holmes, poi ai Watson. Erano trascorse circa tre settimane dalla scomparsa di Irene Adler ed era giunto il momento che anche Sherlock fosse messo al corrente del reale stato di salute del marito. Le nausee stavano creando non pochi problemi a John, che, fino a quel momento, aveva giustificato il suo malessere attribuendolo a un non meglio precisato virus. Almeno era ciò che aveva detto alla signora Hudson. Il giovane Omega non era sicuro che il marito si fosse accorto che lui stava male, dal momento che non gli aveva mai chiesto che cosa stesse succedendo. Sherlock si era buttato nel lavoro, accettando anche casi che riteneva banali ed elementari, pur di essere impegnato in qualcosa. Nei momenti in cui non aveva nulla da fare, tentava di indovinare la password del cellulare di Irene, perché voleva trovare il suo assassino. Lo stupido telefono, però, rimaneva testardamente e ottusamente inaccessibile.

Un albero scintillante e variopinto svettava accanto al caminetto, in cui danzava un fuoco allegro e scoppiettante, accompagnato dai canti natalizi che uscivano dalle casse dello stereo. John e Sherlock avevano spostato poltrone e tavolini per fare posto a una tavola rotonda, prestata loro dalla signora Hudson. In quei giorni, Sherlock non era impegnato in nessun caso. Sembrava che anche i criminali fossero stati influenzati dallo spirito natalizio e avessero deciso di trascorrere le feste in famiglia, evitando di commettere ogni tipo di reato. Questa inattività aveva travolto il consulente, che si muoveva apatico per l’appartamento. John sperava che la novità potesse scuoterlo.

Il campanello suonò. La signora Hudson aprì la porta e diversi piedi si alzarono e si abbassarono per salire le scale. John era sulla soglia e accolse con un sorriso gli Holmes: “Benvenuti! Venite al caldo. Fuori c’è un’aria veramente frizzante.”

“Hanno preannunciato neve. Se le previsioni del tempo sono giuste, domani faremo un bel pupazzo di neve, con occhi, naso, sciarpa e cappello,” Greg ricambiò il sorriso. Aveva in braccio il piccolo Neil, il figlio minore che aveva due anni. Il piccolo era un Alfa dai mossi capelli corvini e dagli occhi azzurri.

“Benarrivato, campione. È comodo fare le scale in braccio a papà, vero?” Lo canzonò John con un sorriso, mentre gli faceva il solletico. Il piccolo si agitò, in braccio al papà, ridendo convulsamente. Il dottore si chiese come sarebbe stato il suo bambino. Se avrebbe avuto i capelli neri, gli occhi azzurri e gli zigomi taglienti del padre. Gli sarebbe piaciuto molto che il figlio assomigliasse a Sherlock. Il suo Alfa era talmente bello, che avrebbero dovuto clonarlo. John sogghignò leggermente. Se Sherlock avesse saputo che l’Omega pensava a lui in quel modo, avrebbe alzato gli occhi al soffitto, sicuramente indignato e offeso. Alle spalle di Greg e Neil spuntarono Eileen e Mycroft, che portavano alcune sporte piene di pacchi colorati: “Eileen sei sempre più bella. Chissà quanti cuori hai già spezzato e quanti ne infrangerai nei prossimi anni. Dovremo aprire un reparto speciale negli ospedali del regno per ospitare tutti i ragazzi che respingerai,” salutò John, allungandosi verso la nipote, per prendere le sporte con i regali. La giovane adolescente aveva tredici anni e stava sbocciando. I capelli neri e leggermente mossi si appoggiavano con leggerezza sulle spalle, mentre l’abito blu oltremare cadeva in modo morbido, senza evidenziare le curve che si stavano formando nel suo giovane corpo. Gli occhi verdi brillarono e la ragazzina scoccò un bacio sulla guancia del dottore: “Dovrai aiutarmi, zio John. I miei genitori vorrebbero chiudermi in casa e buttare via la chiave, fino a quando diventerò brutta e vecchia. Potresti dire loro che devono fidarsi di me, perché sono grande e so quello che faccio?” Si lamentò Eileen, con un tono petulante, che a John ricordò subito il marito.

“Non mettermi in mezzo, tesoro. Solo tu potrai dimostrare a Greg e a Mycroft che sei matura e responsabile. Nessuno potrà mai convincerli,” ridacchiò il medico.

Eileen fissò John per qualche secondo, arricciando il naso: “Stai bene, zio? Hai un odore insolito. Diverso,” domandò, in tono leggermente preoccupato.

John sorrise rassicurante: “Sto bene, tesoro. Vieni. Mettiamo i regali sotto l’albero. E non cercare di indovinare che cosa ci sia dentro a quelli che abbiamo preso per te. Lo saprai dopo cena,” rispose, facendo l’occhiolino alla nipote.

“Sono impressionato. Siete riusciti a infilare in questo minuscolo salotto una tavola cui mettere seduti tutti quanti. Non lo avrei mai creduto possibile. Avete abbattuto qualche parete?” Chiese Mycroft, in tono ironico.

“Buon Natale anche a te. Abbiamo solo spostato alcune cose. Questa stanza è più grande di quello che sembra. È solo piena di tante cose,” ribatté John, paziente.

“Se fossimo stati a casa nostra, come sempre, non avreste dovuto fare facchinaggio né costringere la povera signora Hudson a cucinare tutto il giorno,” proseguì Mycroft, come se il cognato non avesse parlato.

“Dove è Phillip?” John tentò di cambiare argomento. Non voleva che i due fratelli cominciassero a battibeccare. Voleva che quello fosse un Natale perfetto.

“Sappiamo tutti che ti stai lamentando solo perché non puoi esibire gli addobbi natalizi, che hai fatto progettare dal decoratore d’interni più in voga del momento,” furono le prime parole che Sherlock pronunciò quella sera, in tono acido e secco. Era ritto in piedi, davanti alla finestra, con le mani in tasca. Si era voltato verso il fratello, con le labbra serrate e gli occhi scintillanti d’ira.

“Phillip sta arrivando. È venuto con la sua auto e stava cercando un parcheggio,” si intromise Greg, lanciando un’occhiata furiosa al marito.

“Provvedo io personalmente a decorare la casa per il Natale. Non ho certo bisogno di ingaggiare un decoratore d’interni. Non si può certo dire lo stesso per te,” continuò Mycroft, imperterrito.

“Verso gli aperitivi. Cominciate pure a mangiare. Non penso che Phillip si offenderà se ci troverà in silenzio, a gustare i manicaretti preparati dalla signora Hudson,” propose John, guardando Sherlock in modo supplichevole, affinché non ribattesse al fratello. Non voleva che i due Holmes iniziassero uno dei loro estenuanti duelli per cercare di prevalere l’uno sull’altro. Non quella sera.

Nessuno seppe mai come sarebbe andata a finire. La disputa fra i fratelli Holmes fu interrotta dalla padrona di casa, che entrò con un vassoio carico di leccornie: “Guardate chi è venuto a trovarci. Per fortuna ho preparato porzioni abbondanti, così possiamo ospitare una persona in più.”

Le teste di tutti si voltarono verso l’ingresso e il cuore di John perse un colpo. Accanto alla signora Hudson c’era un’altra donna. Un’Alfa. Una mora dagli occhi azzurri, con un fisico perfetto, fasciato da un abito rosso che non lasciava nulla all’immaginazione. Le labbra rosso fuoco erano piegate in un lieve sorriso sarcastico: “Vi sono mancata?” chiese Irene Adler, con quella voce sensuale e provocatoria, che il giovane dottore non riusciva a sopportare. 

“Sei viva,” mormorò Sherlock. Anche le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso, ma questo era felice e sollevato. Il cuore di John andò in pezzi. Per la prima volta, dopo tanti giorni, gli occhi di Sherlock tornarono a brillare, pieni di vita e di passione. L’origine di tanta gioia, però, non era John. La fonte della felicità di Sherlock era Irene Adler. Lei era entrata nella stanza e il consulente si era illuminato. John si portò una mano al ventre. Doveva tacere. Non poteva dire che aspettava un bambino. Sherlock meritava di essere veramente felice e lui non avrebbe fatto nulla per ostacolarlo.

“Non so perché tu abbia pensato che io fossi morta,” sogghignò Irene, avvicinandosi a Sherlock e sfiorandogli una guancia con un dito.

“Mi hai lasciato il tuo cellulare. Pensavo che lo avessi fatto per permettermi di trovare chiunque ti stesse dando la caccia,” rispose Sherlock.

“Non sono più in pericolo. Sono venuta a riprendere il mio telefono. E a trascorrere il Natale con te. Se mi vuoi,” terminò, facendo le fusa.

“Certo che ti voglio. Possiamo benissimo aggiungere un posto a tavola. C’è posto per un’altra persona e la signora Hudson ha preparato così tanta roba, che potremmo sfamare un esercito,” ribatté Sherlock, con entusiasmo.

“Allora mi siedo qui. Facciamo un brindisi?” Propose Irene, prendendo un bicchiere dalla tavola.

“Cara, quello è il posto di John. Se davvero vuole fermarsi a trascorrere la Vigilia di Natale in casa di estranei, la metterò a sedere fra me ed Eileen,” si intromise la signora Hudson, in tono cortese, ma gelido.

“Non immaginavo che gli Holmes fossero tanto convenzionali,” ridacchiò Irene.

“Probabilmente no, ma questa è casa mia, _cara_, e si seguono le _mie_ regole. L’Omega siede alla sinistra dell’Alfa padrone di casa e il padre dell’Alfa alla destra del figlio. Poi tutti gli altri. Non faremo eccezioni,” ribadì la signora Hudson, in tono tagliente.

“Forse dovrebbe lasciare decidere al suo inquilino. In fin dei conti, è Sherlock che paga l’affitto per questo minuscolo appartamento e ha il diritto di fare quello che vuole, in casa sua,” insisté Irene, accarezzando un braccio del consulente.

“Le ricordo che Sherlock è sposato. Il suo Omega è vivo e vegeto. Ed è in questa stanza. John è un uomo cortese e ragionevole, che non farà mai una scenata né la butterà fuori di qui, come meriterebbe per il suo indegno comportamento. Io, però, sono abbastanza vecchia da non farmi condizionare dalle buone maniere. Se proprio vuole restare, si siederà dove è previsto dalle convenzioni sociali, che lei disprezza tanto. Altrimenti, se ne può andare. Quella è la porta,” concluse l’anziana Omega, in tono risoluto e deciso.

“Concordo con la padrona di casa,” si intromise una voce severa. Phillip Holmes era entrato nel salotto. Il suo corpo era teso e rigido, lasciando trasparire tutta l’irritazione che stava provando il quel momento.

“Tutti pronti a difendere un Omega che non riesce nemmeno a procreare? Capisco l’attempata signora Omega. Non avere figli è l’unico modo che avete voi Omega per diventare vecchi. Immagino che sia triste essere una dei pochissimi Omega anziani e che voglia qualcuno con cui condividere la propria disgrazia. Non capisco lei, invece, signor Holmes. Lei dovrebbe essere dalla mia parte. Io potrei rendere felice suo figlio Sherlock, come il suo Omega non potrebbe nemmeno sognare di fare. Non crede che la felicità di suo figlio sia più importante delle stupide convenzioni che regolano la nostra società?” Domandò Irene, in tono suadente.

“Non è vero che John non può procreare! Lui…” intervenne Eileen furiosa, ma fu subito interrotta da John: “Eileen, per favore. Questi sono argomenti da grandi. Gentilmente, signora Hudson, Phillip, potreste prendere i bambini e scendere nell’appartamento di sotto? Quando avremo risolto questo piccolo disguido, vi chiameremo e celebreremo la festa, come merita.”

“Sei sicuro, caro? Non devi permettere a questa… donna… di denigrarti,” sospirò la signora Hudson.

“Grazie, Martha. È molto gentile, ma preferirei che i bambini non assistessero a questa piccola discussione. Non vogliamo rovinare il loro Natale, vero?” Insisté John.

“Certo che no. Come vuoi tu, caro. Se hai bisogno di buttarla fuori, però, chiamami. So che non ritieni che sia un comportamento da gentiluomo gettare una donna in mezzo a una strada, ma io non ho questi scrupoli,” si rassegnò la signora Hudson.

John le sorrise, riconoscente: “Se avrò bisogno, non esiterò a chiamarla.”

“Andiamo, bambini. Prendiamo il piatto degli antipasti e iniziamo a mangiare qualcosa,” disse la signora Hudson, prendendo il piatto dalla tavola.

“Sherlock, ho fiducia nel tuo buon senso,” interloquì Phillip Holmes, fissando il figlio minore in modo intenso.

“Papà! Io sono sicura che zio John…” riprovò Eileen, rivolgendosi a Greg, che la fermò e le sorrise rassicurante: “Andrà tutto bene, tesoro. Vai con il nonno e la signora Hudson. Occupati di Neil. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene.”

“Ma…” Eileen aveva un’espressione disperata, tipica degli adolescenti, quando gli adulti si rifiutano di ascoltarli.

“Eileen. Vai,” ordinò Mycroft, in tono perentorio.

La ragazzina si arrese. Controvoglia, prese la mano del fratello minore e seguì il nonno e la signora Hudson.

Nel salotto restarono John e Sherlock.

Mycroft e Greg.

E Irene Adler.

La resa dei conti era arrivata.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Con il prossimo capitolo si concluderà anche questa parte della serie e passeremo a un’altra fotografia, che non sarà meno portatrice di guai di quella di Irene.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto lo scambio fra la signora Hudson e Irene Adler. Io mi sono molto divertita a scriverlo.

Grazie a chi stia seguendo la serie e leggendo il racconto.

Grazie per i kudos, i bookmarks e le subscriptions.

Alla prossima settimana.

Ciao!


	6. E che il gioco abbia inizio

“_It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas_” iniziò a cantare la voce calda di Bing Crosby, accompagnato dall’Orchestra Sinfonica di Londra. Le allegre note della canzone invasero il silenzio calato nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street, sovrastando i rumori di Londra. Non si sentiva provenire nulla nemmeno dal piano di sotto. Probabilmente la signora Hudson e Phillip Holmes avevano convinto i bambini a mangiare. Forse avevano acceso la televisione, ma la musica copriva ogni altro suono. Chiunque fosse entrato in quel momento nel salotto del 221B avrebbe capito che stava succedendo qualcosa di anormale, che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’atmosfera natalizia suggerita dalla voce di Bing Crosby. Una tavola rotonda era stata accuratamente apparecchiata per festeggiare la Vigilia di Natale, ma piatti e bicchieri erano ancora puliti. Intonsi. Su un albero decorato, posto accanto al caminetto, le luci si accendevano e si spegnevano, alternandosi in un gioco colorato e illuminando pacchetti variopinti e di diverse dimensioni, disposti ordinatamente ai piedi dell’abete e pronti da aprire, ma non c’era nessuno che li tastasse o li studiasse, curioso di sapere che cosa contenessero. Musica natalizia usciva dalle casse delle stereo, in una sequenza infinita, facendo da sottofondo al silenzio, ma ignorata da chi si trovava nel salotto. Tutto suggeriva una felice Vigilia di Natale in famiglia, eppure le cinque persone nella stanza si stavano studiando, guardinghe, in attesa che qualcuno facesse la prima mossa.

Irene Adler spostava lo sguardo fra i quattro uomini, soffermandosi più a lungo quando i suoi occhi azzurri si posavano sul più giovane degli Holmes. Mycroft e Greg osservavano la donna come se fosse stata una bomba da disinnescare. Cercavano di capirne la reale pericolosità e il modo più sicuro per renderla inoffensiva. John non riusciva a nascondere la propria invidia e la propria tristezza. Invidia perché quella donna aveva conquistato il cuore di Sherlock. Tristezza perché, invece, lui aveva fallito e a pagarne le conseguenze sarebbe stato anche il bambino che portava in grembo. Il volto di Sherlock non tradiva alcuna emozione. Era una maschera imperscrutabile. Dopo la gioia mostrata per l’improvvisa comparsa di Irene, il consulente investigativo si era chiuso in uno strano mutismo. Non era intervenuto nemmeno quando la signora Hudson, in modo chiaro e diretto, si era offerta di buttare Irene fuori di casa.

Chiunque fosse entrato nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street avrebbe capito che l’atmosfera natalizia era stata gelata, per lasciare il posto a una sfida, che avrebbe cambiato il destino delle cinque persone che si trovavano al suo interno.

**E che il gioco abbia inizio**

“Bene bene. Siamo tutti qui. Ditemi, cari Alfa, siete certi che i vostri Omega siano in grado di concorrere a questo gioco? Perché i partecipanti non sono persone tenere e delicate. Non esistono regole. Una volta che si è deciso di giocare, non ci si può più tirare indietro. Si deve arrivare fino alla fine, qualsiasi sia il prezzo da pagare,” esordì Irene, con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra rosse.

“Io sono un poliziotto, signora…?” Ribatté Greg, in tono secco.

“Io so benissimo chi sia lei, detective ispettore Gregory Lestrade Holmes, amato consorte di Mycroft Holmes, l’uomo di ghiaccio, per cui ha messo al mondo due figli, Eileen e Neil. Lavora a Scotland Yard, occupandosi prevalentemente di omicidi e facendosi aiutare dal suo caro cognatino, Sherlock, meglio conosciuto dai suoi uomini come lo strambo. Sono stata brava?” Rispose Irene, sardonica.

Mycroft si spostò davanti al marito, come se lo volesse fisicamente proteggere dalla donna: “Evidentemente ha preso informazioni su di noi, prima di contattarci per ricattare la Corona. Dobbiamo giocare? Va bene. Però, facciamolo a carte scoperte. Che cosa vuole, veramente?” Domandò, in tono tagliente.

“Oh, ecco l’Alfa che esce allo scoperto. Mi meraviglio che non ti sia esibito in ringhi e suoni gutturali, per difendere il tuo prezioso Omega. Sappi, caro Mycroft, che non sono interessata al tuo maritino. Io sono lesbica. Anche se sarei proprio curiosa di fare qualche giochino con lui. Penso che mi divertirei. Che ne dici, Greg? Manette e frustino non ti attirano nemmeno un po’? Ovviamente usati su di te. Oppure ci sei abituato? Mycroft mi sembra proprio il tipo di Alfa capace di usare corde e fruste sul proprio partner per riuscire a eccitarsi,” ribatté Irene, in tono canzonatorio.

“Per lei è tutto solo un gioco, vero?” Chiese John, in tono stanco.

“Ed ecco intervenire l’altro Omega. Il piccolo e insignificante _dottor_ John Watson Holmes. Davvero, John, non capisco che cosa ci trovi Sherlock in te. Sempre che lui provi qualcosa per te, cosa che io non credo possibile. Sei ordinario. Banale. Mediocre. Non puoi eccitarlo intellettualmente. E sessualmente… Senza offesa, ma spero che sotto quell’orrido maglione tu nasconda qualcosa di veramente fantastico. Sherlock merita di avere accanto a sé qualcuno che sia speciale,” rispose Irene, con voce velenosa.

“Come lei?” Sibilò John, controllando a stento la rabbia che provava.

“Perché no? Io posso stuzzicarlo sia intellettualmente che sessualmente. Sarei una compagna perfetta per Sherlock. Con me non si annoierebbe mai,” Irene scrollò le spalle con noncuranza.

“Non ha appena ammesso di essere lesbica? Sherlock non dovrebbe entrare nel suo campo di competenza,” rimarcò il dottore, con ironia.

“Esistono sempre delle eccezioni, caro John. Sherlock è intelligente. Sexy. Saremmo una coppia stupenda. E avremmo dei figli bellissimi,” insinuò Irene, in tono maligno.

“Non hai risposto alla domanda che ti ha posto mio fratello. Non ci hai ancora detto che cosa tu voglia veramente da noi,” intervenne finalmente Sherlock, come se fosse completamente indifferente alla discussione fra la donna e suo marito.

“Dimmi, Sherlock, sei riuscito ad accedere al mio cellulare?” Domandò Irene, con un sorriso enigmatico sulle labbra rosse.

Sherlock estrasse lentamente il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni: “Chissà perché, ma sono certo che se io fossi riuscito a sbloccare il tuo cellulare, lo avresti saputo.”

“Bravo. Come dicevo, non sei stupido. Però non sei nemmeno così intelligente, come ti hanno descritto. Hai avuto nelle tue mani quel telefono per tre settimane. Il tempo sufficiente per trovare la password e scoprirne il contenuto. Eppure non ci sei riuscito. Mi dispiace annunciarti che la tua missione è fallita e che questo mette fine al gioco. Almeno per il momento,” ridacchiò Irene, in tono trionfante.

“Quindi era solo un test. In questo cellulare non c’è nulla di importante,” constatò Sherlock, con una calma e tranquillità, che stupirono gli altri tre uomini.

“Infatti. Quindi me lo puoi riconsegnare. Grazie per il gradito divertimento e a mai più rivederci. Salvo che tu non voglia godere della mia compagnia nel tuo letto. Nel qual caso, posso fermarmi ancora un po’,” trillò la donna, allungando una mano.

Sherlock le afferrò il polso con una mano, mentre con l’altra selezionava una lettera sul cellulare: “E se io avessi capito la password, ma avessi solo aspettato che tu tornassi qui per capire quali fossero le tue intenzioni?” Chiese in tono sibillino.

Irene impallidì visibilmente: “No… non è possibile… perché avresti atteso tanto a lungo per accendere il cellulare? Potevano esserci informazioni di vitale importanza. No. Ti stai prendendo gioco di me. Non hai capito la password.”

“Invece so quale sia e ho aspettato fino ad ora, perché so che tu ci hai mentito fin dall’inizio. In questo telefono ci sono delle informazioni importanti, ma sono sicuro che non siano di vitale importanza. Sono solo un piccolo assaggio di ciò che hai raccolto per la vera mente criminale, che si cela dietro a questo piano. Sono certo che ci sia qualcuno che stia tirando le fila di questo intrigo e che quel qualcuno non sia tu,” rivelò Sherlock, sfiorando un’altra lettera.

“Io non obbedisco a nessuno. Stai solo cercando di salvati la faccia. Lasciami andare e dammi il mio telefono. Mettiamo fine a tutto, prima che tu ti copra di ridicolo,” sibilò Irene, senza riuscire a celare una nota di panico nella voce.

Sherlock non si lasciò impressionare. Gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegarono in un lieve sorriso sarcastico: “Devo ammetterlo. All’inizio mi hai ingannato. Pensavo che il piano di ricattare la famiglia reale fosse tuo, ma poi ho capito che loro non erano il tuo vero bersaglio. Sembravi più interessata a mettere zizzania fra me e John, piuttosto che farti pagare per non divulgare fotografie compromettenti di qualche principessa irresponsabile. Così ho capito. Tu sei indubbiamente una donna molto bella, intelligente e furba, ma non conduci il gioco e stai obbedendo a degli ordini. Sei solo una pedina, Irene. Sai quando ne ho avuto la prova definitiva? Quando hai creduto che io non avessi trovato la password per sbloccare il tuo telefono. Tu non eri semplicemente felice. Eri sollevata. Perché, se sei il capo di te stessa?” Domandò Sherlock, digitando su un altro tasto.

Gli occhi azzurri di Irene si riempirono di terrore: “Ti prego… no… non capisci… il mio capo non ammette il fallimento. Io ho garantito che non avresti mai capito la password… non puoi avere indovinato… no…” la voce della donna si spense in un mormorio atterrito. Con uno scatto disperato si lanciò verso la mano in cui Sherlock teneva il cellulare, ma il consulente la sollevò, portando il telefono fuori dalla portata della donna.

“Io non indovino le cose, Irene. Io le deduco. Le capisco. Ti ho sentito il polso, Irene. Sei brava a bluffare, ma nemmeno tu puoi controllare i battiti del tuo cuore,” Sherlock digitò ancora sulla tastiera e girò lo schermo del cellulare verso la donna. Sul piccolo video si era composta la scritta: “I’m SHER locked”

“Nooo,” si lamentò Irene, con gli occhi lucidi.

Sherlock premette l’invio e il cellulare si sbloccò, quasi per magia. Una singola lacrima solcò una guancia della donna: “Tu non sai che cosa hai fatto,” sussurrò piena di sgomento.

“Dimmi chi è il tuo capo. Ti prometto che ti proteggeremo,” Sherlock sollecitò la donna, afferrandole saldamente il polso.

“Nessuno può proteggermi. Non esiste un posto dove io possa nascondermi senza che…,” la frase fu troncata prima che Irene potesse terminarla. Un rumore di vetri infranti precedette di qualche secondo il fiotto di sangue che schizzò sul viso e sulla camicia bianca di Sherlock. John si buttò a terra, proteggendosi istintivamente il ventre. Mycroft abbracciò Greg e lo trascinò sul pavimento, mettendosi sopra di lui. John Lennon cominciò a cantare “_So this is Christmas_”, accompagnato da un coro di bambini, mentre Sherlock prendeva fra le braccia il corpo senza vita di Irene e la stringeva a sé, urlando la sua rabbia disperata.

Natale era trascorso. Erano le prime ore del 26 dicembre, quando John aprì la porta del proprio studio, alla clinica, e ne accese la luce. L’ufficio era ordinato, come sempre. La scrivania era sgombra. C’erano solo il computer, la tastiera e il mouse. Con un sospiro, John entrò e sfilò dalla tasca del giaccone una piccola scatola avvolta in una carta colorata, con un fiocco rosso sopra. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania, riponendovi il pacchetto regalo. Non si era ancora tolto il giaccone, che la porta si spalancò. Nel vano si stagliò la figura in sovrappeso di Mike Stanford, il cui viso non riuscì a celare un’espressione di sollievo: “John! Stai bene! Tutti i giornali e i notiziari parlano di ciò che è avvenuto nel tuo appartamento. Perché non mi hai risposto? Non so quante volte ho tentato di telefonarti,” sbottò, in tono di preoccupato rimprovero.

“Mi dispiace. Sono stati giorni convulsi. Mycroft ha fatto portare i bambini, la signora Hudson, suo padre e me a casa sua, scortati dai suoi uomini. La villa era più sorvegliata di Buckingham Palace. La signora Hudson, Phillip ed io ci siamo occupati dei bambini. Abbiamo voluto che trascorressero un Natale quasi normale. Eileen si è molto spaventata e aveva paura che potesse accadere qualcosa anche ai suoi genitori, mentre Neil non ha praticamente capito che cosa fosse successo.”

“Sì, certo. Lo ho immaginato. Tu stai bene?”

“Sì. Io sto bene. Nessuno è stato ferito. È morta solo lei,” mormorò John.

“Sherlock come sta? Gli hai detto del bambino?”

John sollevò uno sguardo furioso sull’amico: “Certo, come no! _Senti, Sherlock, mi dispiace, almeno un po’, che la donna di cui ti eri innamorato sia morta fra le tua braccia, ma consolati. Non tutto il male viene per nuocere. Stiamo per avere quel figlio per cui sei stato costretto a sposarti con me e che tu non volevi. Con Irene fuori dai giochi, ti puoi accontentare di noi. Siamo il tuo premio di consolazione,_” sbottò in tono sarcastico.

“John…” sussurrò Mike, addolorato per l’amico.

L’Omega scosse la testa e si passò una mano sul viso e sui capelli: “Scusa. Non è colpa tua se la mia vita è un disastro. Non vedo mio marito dalla Vigilia di Natale, quando cullava quella donna e ripeteva _‘mi dispiace’_ all’infinito. Greg è venuto qualche volta alla villa, per accertarsi che i figli stessero bene. Mi ha detto che Sherlock sta fisicamente bene, ma che si è buttato anima e corpo nella missione di scoprire chi fosse il capo di Irene Adler, per fargli pagare la sua morte. Lui non mi ha mai chiamato. Non mi ha cercato. Non mi ha chiesto di partecipare alle indagini. non risponde ai miei messaggi. Non so quando lo rivedrò. Se lo rivedrò. Non so come e quando riuscirò a dirgli del bambino. Non so nemmeno se continueremo a rimanere sposati. Davvero, Mike. È stato un magnifico Natale,” concluse, in tono amareggiato.

“Mi dispiace. Non è giusto. Dovreste condividere la gioia per la gravidanza. Sherlock dovrebbe starti accanto e prendersi cura di te…”

“Non ho bisogno che Sherlock si prenda cura di me! – lo interruppe John con veemenza – Voglio che Sherlock mi ami quanto lo amo io e che sia felice per questo bambino come lo sono io, perché rappresenta il coronamento del nostro amore!”

Nella stanza calò il silenzio. Era stato strano ammettere ad alta voce i sentimenti che provava per il marito. Era come se avessero assunto un aspetto concreto e reale. Quell’amore, però, era stato svelato alla persona sbagliata e questo lasciava un gusto amaro nella bocca di John.

“Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Sherlock risolverà il caso e tornerà da te. Sarete felici, John. Il destino non vi avrebbe donato un figlio, se non avesse voluto che diventaste una vera coppia,” sorrise Mike, rassicurante.

“Sei troppo ottimista, Mike. Il destino non è mai così generoso. Forse mi ha concesso questo bambino, proprio perché sarà la sola e unica cosa che potrò avere da mio marito. Sarà quel che sarà. Se sarà necessario, io amerò questo bambino per entrambi,” sospirò John, rassegnato.

“Ti fermi un po’ al lavoro?” Domandò Mike.

“Sì. Sono venuto a sistemare alcune pratiche. È l’unico modo che ho per distrarmi un po’. Più tardi prendiamo qualcosa insieme?” Propose John, con un sorriso di scusa.

“Volentieri. A più tardi,” salutò Mike e uscì.

John prelevò alcune cartelle cliniche da una cassettiera e si sedette alla scrivania. Iniziò a sfogliarle e a valutare gli esiti di esami e referti di visite. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso, quando un odore non familiare gli fece alzare la testa. Sulla soglia della porta c’era una ragazza dai biondi capelli tagliati in un caschetto corto, che doveva avere più o meno la stessa età del medico. Occhi azzurri vivaci e intelligenti osservavano John con attenzione, mentre un sorriso accattivante si formava sulle labbra colorate con un rossetto leggero: “Buongiorno, dottor Watson. Non sapevo che oggi sarebbe venuto a lavorare o la avrei raggiunta prima,” esordì, con voce melodiosa e dolce.

John la guardò interdetto e sorpreso. Non la aveva mai vista prima e non capiva chi potesse essere. Anche il suo odore era strano. Un po’ troppo forte per un Omega, ma troppo delicato per un’Alfa: “Lei sarebbe…?” Chiese, interdetto.

Sul viso della donna si formò un’espressione stupita: “Non la hanno informata? Kathy è stata trasferita al reparto di cardiologia. Io sono la sua nuova infermiera. Ho tanto sentito parlare di lei, dottor Watson, e non vedo l’ora di cominciare a lavorare insieme. Sono sicura che andremo d’accordo e che faremo un lavoro fantastico,” spiegò con tono entusiasta.

John sorrise e si alzò dalla sedia, andando verso la nuova infermiera e allungando una mano: “Mi fa piacere che sia contenta della sua nuova assegnazione. Spero di non deludere le sue aspettative. Come lei sa già, io sono John Watson. Lei è…?”

La donna prese la mano che le era stata porta e sorrise con calore: “Il mio nome è Mary Morstan.”

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Non ci vuole molto genio per capire a chi appartenga la sesta fotografia, vero?

Spero che nessuno sia troppo deluso dalla morte di Irene. So che è un personaggio apprezzato, ma avevo proprio bisogno che sparisse definitivamente. In questa serie non ricomparirà. È veramente morta. Non è stata miracolosamente salvata all’ultimo secondo.

Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino qui a leggere.

Grazie per i kudos. Fa sempre un immenso piacere sapere che la storia che si sta scrivendo piaccia a chi la legge.

La prossima storia ripartirà dove si è fermata questa. Chi sia curioso di sapere che cosa accadrà, non deve fare altro che tornare qui la prossima settimana.

Ciao!


End file.
